A cup of tea for the red head
by The Unknown is here
Summary: Chuuya is planning on avoiding Dazai for the whole of Christmas. Dazai left Chuuya all that four years ago, why should Chuuya care about him? Minor akuatsu. Major soukoku. A longish oneshot. Might be OOC


I'm going to be doing it like this. Chuuya Nakahara.

I'm taking Nakahara as his family name and Chuuya as his first name. In Japan, first names are only called by people calls to the person. For Dazai, Dazai being his first name and Osamu being his family name. You get it. Note Chuuya and Akutagawa are Childhood friends.

"Anee nee San, are you free?" Chuuya popped his head around the corner. Kouyou turned around, her eyebrows were raised in curiosity. "What's wrong, Chuuya?" Kouyou asked as she plopped the omelettes for both of them on the plate. Motioning him to take a seat, of which he did, she looked at him expectantly. Chuuya looked down and muttered, " Can I stay over during Christmas?" When Kouyou heard that, she laughed and replied in a warm voice, "Sure! But are you willing to stay? With the armed detective agency coming ove-" Chuuya's eyes widened and he immediately slammed the table. "DAZAI IS COMING?!" Kouyou held onto her plate as the cutlery on the table rattled at the impact. "Can't handle your crush, Chuuya?" Kouyou teased, her hands covering her smile. Chuuya's face turned as red as Lucy's hair. "I don't have a crush on him!" Chuuya managed to stutter out and he sat back down, muttering to himself about some walking waste of bandages.

"So, are you staying?" Kouyou asked as she finished her plate of omelette rice. Chuuya looked up, "No, I think I'll go stay with Akutagawa." Now, it was Kouyou's turn to be surprised. "Akutagawa? Are you sure he'll let you?" She asked, obviously surprised. Chuuya nodded and he put his plate in the sink. " I will go pack up and leave now. After all, Christmas is tomorrow." Kouyou shook her head and she stopped him from leaving the kitchen. "Now, Chuuya, I think bottling up your feelings isnt good. I know you and Akutagawa are experts at it but one day, you'll just snap." Kouyou's face was full of worry as Chuuya smiled, a fake smile that is, and exited the kitchen. She sighed and started washing the plates.

Ever since, four years ago, when Dazai left the port mafia, Chuuya had been smiling less and when he did, it seemed so fake. When Chuuya moved in with Kouyou after Dazai left, she had grown used to him and saw him as a child of her own. Hearing the clinking of keys in the living room, Kouyou walked into the living room. Chuuya waved goodbye and he wishes her merry Christmas as he left. But before leaving, he told her to look in his room. Kouyou smiled at him as she saw him leave.

Heading towards his room, Kouyou could hear how silent it was without Chuuya, who always made his presence known by making a bit of noise. She opened his room door and gasped at a neatly wrapped present on his bed. She read the tag: For: Kouyou Ozaki, a motherly figure to me. She smiled warmly as she untied the ribbon. Inside was a picture of Kyouka. Kouyou's eyes sadened as she realised that Chuuya never gave anyone a picture of himself, not even to her. The pictures that he gave, never had him in it. As if he was unsure of how he looked. Kouyou knew how low Chuuya's self esteem was. She could often hear him muttering to himself of how ugly he was. Kouyou had tried her hardest to assure him that he wasn't... But it seemed to have little effect.

But she allowed herself a small smile as she saw how happy Kyouka had looked in the picture he gave her. But where did he get this picture from? She stopped herself from pondering on it, preferring to start decorating the house for the party tomorrow.

Unbeknownst to her, Chuuya was knocking on Akutagawa's door. Akutagawa opened the door, looking ready to murder the next person he saw. But he took one look at Chuuya and looked taken aback. Chuuya rarely ever came over to his house. Akutagawa grabbed the Keys and unlocked the door. After Chuuya had settled down on his sofa, Akutagawa decided to ask Chuuya his reason for visiting. After Chuuya's explanation, Akutagawa sighed. "What's so bad about Dazai San?" Chuuya rolled his eyes, "Dazai San this Dazai San that." Akutagawa smirked and sneezed, " What? You jelly?" Chuuya rolled his eyes even harder, "Sarcasm doesn't suit especially while you are sneezing." Akutagawa looked down and muttered, " Keep doing that and your eyes will fall out." Chuuya looked visibly annoyed, "Be glad you aren't Dazai. Or you would be dead already." Akutagawa muttered another thing under his breath but Chuuya still heard it, "Them tsunderes."

Chuuya was about to retort back when Akutagawa told him to follow him to the guest room. Chuuya, obviously not wanting to go back to Kouyou's place because Akutagawa kicked him out, followed him quietly. When Chuuya saw the room, his eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Sorry if it's a little dirty. It's been a long time since someone stayed here." Akutagawa said in a monotone voice as he opened the room door. "DIRTY?! THIS IS CLEAN AS HECK!" Chuuya exclaimed as he dropped his bag in the corner. "Well, keep it that way then." Akutagawa said a bit louder than before and walked off.

Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll try my best to keep updating. :)


End file.
